


Agent 47's hands

by GoingHaywire



Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Hand-worship, I post stuff on Tumblr now too, Reader-Insert, Romance, Title might change later if I get more of those outbursts, Vaginal Fingering, appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoingHaywire/pseuds/GoingHaywire
Summary: Something I "accidentally" wrote whilst I was supposed to be writing on my other projects.Basically hand porn about Agent 47 with a female reader.Both SFW and NSFW.I made a Hitman-related Discord server, come simp with me.https://discord.gg/hjN3xqtBPb
Relationships: Agent 47/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Agent 47's hands

**SFW**

So you’ve always been very, _very_ aware of Agent 47′s hands. Almost hyper-aware, because you _know_ what they are capable of.

When he isn’t wearing his gloves, his skin is starkly pale against his dark suit. His fingers are strong but soft to the touch, as if every single movement of them is well-thought-out. 

They’re warm, too, and his job as an assassin has made them uncommonly gentle. Like when his hand comes to rest on your waist, you sometimes don’t even realise it’s there until he softly squeezes you to him. 

Or when he runs them through your hair. Even though 47 himself doesn’t have a single hair on his head save from his eyebrows, he likes playing with yours, or massaging your scalp.

Remember that one time that 47 disguised himself as a masseur and Claus Strandberg said that he really deserved the name of the ‘man with the golden touch’? (even though it wasn’t _him-him_ , if you get what I mean) Well, no word of that was a lie, because his hands are _marvellous._

He finds no problem in massaging your shoulders every so often and you could melt away right then and there. Every single knot vanishes immediately when he puts those fingers to work.

But nothing is as lovely as his hands holding yours. When your fingers intertwine, it always causes happiness to bubble up in your chest, even though you know that they’ve pulled triggers and done other horrible things. You know that he’d never hurt you in any shape or form, so you don’t fear his hands on you.

You’ve got another big weakness and that’s his forearms. Perhaps it’s the domesticity of the sight of them, like he is dressed a bit more casually than his signature, long-sleeved suit. Whatever it is that draws you to them, you gladly touch them whenever you find yourself in that situation. 

And the veins running over them are great, too. Agent 47′s arms aren’t too bulky, but they’re perfect for his build. You always feel safe when he wraps them around you, pulling you against him. It enables you to put your hands on them, too, enjoying the feel of his muscles roll. 

Overall you think of his hands and arms as one of the most attractive parts of his body other than his face, of course.

**NSFW**

As soon as 47 _gets to work_ with this hands, he’ll get to it.  
He’d literally caress you on every inch of your body with those deft fingers of his.

They know all your ticklish spots, but more importantly, they know how to make your writhe under them. Agent 47 knows your most sensitive areas by heart and could seek them out even in a dark room. 

47 knows how to get you to shiver under his touch.

His fingers often set to tease your sensitive nipples, tweaking and brushing them in the most pleasurable of ways - you didn’t even know there were different kinds of nipple-play until he did it for the first time.

And when his hand slips between your thighs, it’s only a matter of seconds. He can make you cum instantly if he wanted to, but he doesn’t, opting to play with the dynamic of his caresses.

Those hands are able to make you soar.

He sometimes slips his index- and middle finger into your mouth during sex, having you suck on them softly whilst he drives his hips into yours. The expression on his face is ever serious in moments like that, as if he’s trying to memorise every inch of your being.

He coats them with your saliva, and then he moves them so that he can tug at your bottom lip and slip his tongue into your mouth before letting it cascade down on the swollen expanse of your clit, coaxing you to an orgasm.

When in doggy-position, or when you’re sucking his cock, he sometimes claws at your hair, taking a firm hold of it to either brace you against him or guide himself through your mouth - but in the latter position he never sets the pace.

And after you’re satisfied and content, sighing tiredly against his chest, you snuggle up against him as his arms move to hold you.

Always protective and strong, calculated, _perfect_. There’s no place you’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that S3 won't fuck up the entire storyline I'm planning on writing about 47 :))  
> Whatever will happen it's pre-season 3
> 
> https://discord.gg/hjN3xqtBPb
> 
> https://47-shades-of-hitman.tumblr.com/


End file.
